Stevie Baskara
Stevie Baskara is arguably the coolest girl you'll ever meet. Aside from being beautiful, tomboyish and smart to boot, she is the bass guitarist for Gravity 5. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the band. Andy Bartlet has a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The Perfs might call her "Loserberry" but she's anything but a loser. Background In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Stevie is hesitant to let Kacey join the Gravity 4, but when Kacey sings, Stevie gladly accepts her in. She is later shocked to find out that Kacey has rejoined the Perfs saying that they sicken her. This episode also shows Stevie's muscular strength. In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Gravity 5's hangout becomes messy beyond repair. The band starts a bet that challenges each of them to give up their favorite habit and the last one standing gets to watch the others clean. Stevie goes without slamming people. She would've won had the Perfs not interfered. Also in this episode, it is revealed that Stevie has four brothers. In "How to Rock a Guest List", Stevie is first annoyed by Justin Cole and everything to do with his party. After she's invited she tells Kacey that she's not going. She later changes her mind when Justin says he thinks she's cool. She shows up to the party dressed like Kacey, but later realizes that it "isn't her". Justin says he likes her better as herself and they leg wrestle. This was the first only time Stevie is shown to have a relationship on screen. In "How to Rock a Statue ", Stevie is annoyed when Kevin and Nelson call hamsters stupid. She tests them to see how well they can press a simple button and retrieve food. In "How to Rock a Music Video", she assigns Kacey the task of making a great music video for the band. When Kacey hogs the spotlight and makes it all about her, Stevie and the guys set out to make their own video. In "How to Rock an Election", Stevie is Kacey's campaign manager. When she tries to get BTR to play at school, Stevie tries to stop her from making a fool of herself. In the end, Stevie tells Kacey she would've made a good president. In "How to Rock a Newscast", Stevie is the executive producer for the school news. She assigns everyone a job based on their personality. Kacey tries to prove to Stevie that she is a serious person when she gets jealous of Molly's position. She finds a "hard-hitting" piece that ends up being contradicted later. Kacey then tells Stevie the truth. In "How to Rock a Prank", Stevie tries to help Zander and Kacey get released after a prank Molly did left the two glued together. In "How to Rock a Secret Agent", Stevie goes undercover to get information for Kacey. The Perfs lure her in to use her, but she doesn't realize. She starts to feel that Kacey's using her. Molly tries to get information about Kacey out of Stevie, and she realizes that both Kacey and Molly used her, and she teaches them a lesson in the end. Friendships Kacey Simon Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode and have grown quiet fond of each other. They always have each other's backs. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging, they seem to grow closer ever episode. (See: Stacey) Zander Robbins Status: Close Friends (Possible Crush) Zander and Stevie are seen to be friends, because they're both from Gravity 5. It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander but it is still not confirmed. Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be on the band, and Stevie is often caught glancing and smiling at Zander, Stevie is also seen to be having one of her arms on Zander's shoulder very ''often. They are seen smiling at each other, laughing with each other, and glancing at each other. (''See: Zevie) Nelson Baxter Status: Close Friends He is known to be scared of her, But still accepts her as family. He helped her get an A in her science project and as shown in How to Rock a Statue he tries to impress her by telling her he's the secretary of the science club.They are also known to have a brother-sister kind of relationship. This pairing is unlikely because Nelson has a crush on Grace. (See: Stelson) Kevin Reed Status: Close Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Trivia *Her real name is Stevana, but goes by Stevie. *She has 4 brothers, as mentioned in "How to Rock a Messy Bet". *Her favorite color is Ocean Blue. *She only owns two pair of shoes,but now only has one pair since Kevin and Nelson destroyed her first pair. (As of "How to Rock a Prank") *She is shown to have a crush on Justin Cole. *Stevie appears to hate Molly and the Perfs more than Kacey does. *Stevie is one of only two characters that weren't in the original book. However, she will be appearing in the sequel as Zander's ex-girlfriend. *The name "Stevie" could be a reference to Stevie Nicks, singer of legendary rock group Fleetwood Mac. Kacey was a Fleetwood Mac fan in Haston's novel and performs their hit "Go Your Own Way" at the end. *She created a new word called: "Shallent". *She is the first character to: **Have their middle name revealed. **Have their birthday revealed. **Reveal that they have siblings. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Gravity 5 Category:Baskara family